Hotel Blacklight
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: After the death of Alex Mercer at the hands of Sergeant James Heller, two evolved named James Braun and Michael O'Connell, are looking to escape New York Zero so they can live normal lives. However, how can they get out of New York Zero when it is constantly under lockdown by Blackwatch?
1. Escaping New York Zero

It was the climax of the battle between Alex Mercer and Sergeant James Heller. Near him, Alex had two of his personal slaves, two Evolved named Michael O'Connell and James Braun. Heller was gaining the upper hand on Mercer and needed help.

"Get over here now! I need your help!" Mercer demanded. Michael and James went over to try and help Mercer, but it was too late. Heller consumed Mercer and he was no more. James and Michael stared at Heller.

"We're free, we're finally free!" James said happily.

"Thank you. You have no idea of the things Mercer forced us to do." Michael said. Heller looked at the two of them and nodded.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Bastard deserved to die." Heller said. With that, Heller took his leave, and Michael and James wondered what they were going to do with their newfound freedom, as they were slaves of Mercer's for most of their lives.

"Maybe we can finally live normal lives." James said. Michael nodded.

"Even so, I don't think New York Zero is a good place to live." He said. James nodded. The blacklight infection was spending at an alarming rate, and a lot of New York's residents were infected.

"Where would we go?" James asked. Michael thought for a second.

"Well, maybe we could go to Europe. Lot's of places to live there, and the virus probably doesn't exist there." Michael suggested. James nodded in agreement, but first, they had to figure out how to get out of New York Zero, as it was under a constant state of lockdown by Blackwatch.

"How are we going to get out of New York Zero? Blackwatch is always watching the borders." James asked. Michael took a bit to think of a plan and thought of one.

"Well, there are underground tunnels that run under New York Zero and I heard some of the tunnels run out of state. That's our ticket out." He said. James nodded, and with that, the two friends made their way to one of the manhole covers that concealed the entrance to these tunnels and went into the tunnels. The two traveled for what seemed like hours in the tunnels until they came to another manhole that exited into New Jersey. New Jersey was free of the virus and James and Michael were easily able to blend in with the human population. The two made their way to Newark Liberty International Airport and got on a plane headed for Romania. After a few days, the plane landed at an airport in Romania. Michael and James got off the plane and went into the town that was nearby. They heard from the townsfolk that there was a hotel nearby and they decided to check it out.

James and Michael made it to the hotel and took a look at it. It was huge and it was old. Outside there was a sign which read 'Hotel Transylvania'.

"Hmm, this looks like a nice place." James said about to walk in, until Michael stopped him.

"Wait, I think we should disguise ourselves, just to be safe." He said.

"But we'd have to consume something wouldn't we?" James asked.

"Actually, I had something else in mind." Michael said activating his armor power. The armor made him look like a monster.

"Good thinking." James said activating his armor power as well. The two then walked into the hotel and noticed there were a whole bunch of monsters and no humans. This made the two think it was a good idea that they disguised themselves with their armor power. Before too long, they were approached by a tall male vampire.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania! Where monsters can be themselves and no humans are allowed. I am Count Dracula, the owner of this establishment." The male vampire said. Hearing that made James and Michael happy that they disguised themselves.

"I'm James Braun, but you can call me Jimmy." Jimmy introduced. "This is my best friend Michael O'Connell." Michael nodded at Drac.

"Call me Mike." He added. Drac nodded at the two of them.

"What kind of monsters are you? I don't think I've ever seen monsters like you before." He asked. Jimmy quickly thought of something to say so their cover wouldn't be blown.

"Oh, we're umm… evolved!" Jimmy said. It was the best he could think of.

"Interesting. And what kind of monsters are evolved?" Drac asked.

"Oh, we're a new type of monster." Jimmy said. Nearby, there was a family with a vampire male and werewolf female. The vampire was holding a little werewolf/vampire boy in his arms and the werewolf was holding a little werewolf/vampire girl in her arms. The girl had a pacifier in her mouth that was pink and had a white heart symbol on it. Near them, was another little werewolf/vampire boy. He was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt with a skull and cross-bone symbol on it. He wore a spiked dark red collar with a gold pendent that had a spider web symbol. He too had a pacifier in his mouth, only his was red and had a white skull and cross-bone symbol on it. The second boy and girl looked like they were around 2 years old and the first boy looked like he was only a couple months old. Then, the little boy walked over to Jimmy and looked up at him. Jimmy noticed the little werewolf boy and looked down at him.

"Hey there little guy. Aren't you a cutie?" Jimmy said. The boy smiled at him through his binky. What he did next though, surprised Jimmy. He raised his arms up at him.

"You want me to hold you?" Jimmy asked. The boy nodded at him.

"Okay." Jimmy said bending down to pick up the boy. Jimmy held the werewolf boy in his arms.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Jimmy said. The boy giggled at him and Jimmy smiled. Then, the boy's mother came over to Jimmy.

"Come on Crash." She said trying to take him. Crash refused to go with his mother.

"No! Stay!" Crash said through his binky. Crash's mom knew better than to try and take Crash when he talked like that.

"That's your name? Crash?" Jimmy asked. Crash nodded at him.

"Well, I'm Jimmy." He introduced. Crash nodded at him in response. His mom looked at Jimmy.

"Wow, he really likes you. Crash doesn't usually warm up to strangers that quickly." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"Oh, I'm Jimmy by the way." He said introducing himself. She nodded.

"I'm Judith. That little girl is my daughter Jensine and the man is my husband Alan. Oh, and the one he's holding is our youngest, Connor." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you." Jimmy said. He then looked at Crash and then looked over at Crash's sister Jen.

"They look a lot alike." Jimmy said. Judith nodded.

"Crash and Jen are twins. Crash was born 5 minutes before his sister." She said. Jimmy nodded in response and Mike turned his attention to Drac.

"So, we were wondering if you had any rooms we could stay in." He asked. Drac nodded.

"Of course, let me show you to your rooms." He said. With that, Jimmy tried to give Crash back to Judith, but Crash didn't want to go.

"No! Stay with you!" He said. Jimmy shook his head.

"Sorry little buddy, but you can't come with me." He said. Crash started crying because of what Jimmy said and he felt a little guilty. Then, he thought of something to cheer his little buddy up.

"Tell you what. I'll come find you later and we can spend some more time together, okay?" He said. Hearing that, Crash stopped crying and his ears perked up.

"Okay!" Crash said in excitement. With that, Jimmy gave Crash back to his mom and followed Drac and Mike up a flight of stairs. They came to a long hallway and Drac stopped at one of the doors.

"Jimmy, this will be your room." Drac said opening the door. Jimmy took a look inside. The room was huge!

"Oh yeah, this will do nicely." He said.

"Good, Mike, if you'll come with me." Drac said leading Mike to the room next door. Jimmy stepped inside his room. It had a full size bed, a TV, and a dresser and closet. Jimmy decided to take a look in the closet and dresser to see if there were any clothes he could wear. Sure enough, there was. Jimmy pulled out a black t-shirt from the closet and pair of blue jeans with white sneakers out of the dresser. Jimmy then deactivated his armor power so he could put on his new clothes. After he did that, Jimmy walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at himself.

"Much better." He said, as they were better than the clothes Mercer had given him. Then, he heard a knock at the door. Jimmy went over to it and answered it. It was Mike.

"Hey." Jimmy greeted. Mike gave him an annoyed look.

"Why is your armor power not active? Drac can't find out we have human forms!" He said.

"Oh, I was just changing my clothes." Jimmy said. He then reactivated his armor power.

"Good, don't let that happen again." Mike said. Jimmy nodded.

"I won't." He said. The two of them then started walking down the hallway toward the lobby.

"I think this could be a good home for us, don't you?" Mike asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, long as Drac doesn't find out about our human forms." He replied. The two made it back to the lobby of the hotel. They noticed Drac was standing by the entrance like he was waiting for something. Mike made his way over to them, while Jimmy walked back over to Judith and Alan, as Jimmy remembered he told Crash he would spend more time with him.

"Oh good, you're back. Crash has been waiting for you." Alan said while he was holding his oldest son. Jimmy nodded and Crash held his arms out to Jimmy.

"Jim Jim!" Crash said in excitement. Jimmy smiled at the nickname Crash gave him and took Crash into his arms.

"Hey there little buddy." Jimmy said. Jimmy then walked over to Mike and Drac.

"Waiting for something Dracula?" Jimmy asked. Drac looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, it's my daughter's 118th birthday and I've invited all my friends to celebrate. Frankenstein and his wife, Murray the mummy, the invisible man, and the werewolf family." As Drac said that last part, Crash got really excited.

"Winnie coming, Winnie coming!" He said in a happy tone. Jimmy looked at Crash, wondering who he was talking about.

"Winnie? Who's Winnie?" Jimmy asked.

"She's Wayne and Wanda's daughter." Drac explained. "She's Crash's best friend, and the two of them love playing together."

"Oh, I see." Jimmy said. Right after he said that, the zombie bellhops came in carrying two boxes. The boxes were opened, and inside were Frank and his wife Eunice, in pieces. The boxes were emptied and the bellhops put Frank and his wife together.

"Dracula! What's up my man?" Frank said after he was put together.

"Frank! It's good to see you." Drac replied. Right after Drac said that, a mummy and a pair of floating glasses came in.

"The Murray is in the house!" The mummy said.

"What's up Drac?" The floating glasses said.

"Murray, Griffin, glad you could make it." Drac said. Murray noticed Jimmy and Mike.

"Hey, who are the funny looking dudes?" He asked.

"My name is James Braun, but you can call me Jimmy." Jimmy introduced. "This is my best friend Michael O'Connell."

"Call me Mike." Mike added. Murray nodded at the two of them and minutes later they all felt a rumble.

"What was that?" Mike asked. Drac sighed in annoyance.

"Here they come." He said to himself. Minutes later, a whole bunch of werewolf pups stormed in and started causing chaos and mayhem. After that, a grown werewolf man and woman walked in. The woman was holding a little werewolf girl in her arms. She was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with a skull and cross bone image on it. She was also wearing a brown studded collar with a gold pendant on it that had a circle-a symbol on it. Like Crash, she had a pacifier in her mouth, only hers was pink and had a skull and cross bone symbol on it. The girl looked like she was around Crash's age.

"Come on kids. You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable." The werewolf man said. Crash noticed the little werewolf girl and pointed to her.

"Take me there!" Crash told Jimmy. Jimmy nodded in response and walked over to the werewolf man and woman. Crash then took his binky out of his mouth and gave it to Jimmy so he could speak.

"Winnie!" Crash said. Winnie looked at Crash and took her binky out of her mouth so she could reply.

"Crash! It's good to see you." She said. She noticed Jimmy.

"Who's the one holding you?" She asked.

"Jim Jim. He my new friend." He said. Jimmy looked at Winnie.

"Actually, my name is James Braun. But you can call me Jimmy." He said. Winnie nodded and Drac walked over to the werewolf man and woman.

"Wayne, joyful as ever I see." He said.

"Yeah right." Wayne scoffed. Drac turned his attention to the werewolf woman.

"Wanda, you look good." He commented.

"Thanks." She replied. Drac then walked around, greeting everybody else. He noticed somebody else was coming in. It was a human with orange hair and a large backpack. Drac then had a flashback to when his wife Martha was killed in a fire that was started by humans. Drac rushed over to the human and took him into a nearby utility closet. He gave the human a stern look.

He couldn't believe that a human stepped foot in Hotel Transylvania, the refuge he had built for monsters.


	2. A human!

"Who are you?!" Dracula demanded from the human after taking him to a nearby storage closet.

"Oh, my names Johnny." The human replied.

"How did you find this place?!" Drac demanded.

"I was out rock climbing with my friends and we noticed a village full of these zombie looking dudes and we followed them." Johnny replied.

"How many more of you are coming?!" Drac demanded.

"Eh, just me. My other friends chickened out in that forest full of ghosts." Johnny said. Then he eyed Drac from head to toe.

"By the way dude, that cape is kill-ing it!" Johnny said, thinking that Drac was just another human dressed in a costume. What was Drac gonna do? If the other monsters found out there was human in Hotel Transylvania, they would freak out! Drac had also decided against killing Johnny as that would set monsters back centuries. Drac took a peek out of the closet to make sure no one was paying attention and snuck Johnny to his room. There, he dressed Johnny up like a smaller version of Frankenstein. Johnny looked at himself.

"Hey, check me out! I'm a Frankenhomie!" He said stomping around and trying to growl like Frank. Drac looked at him in disgust.

"Okay, you're leaving." Drac said leading him out of the room.

"Why? I just got here!" Johnny said in disappointment. Drac didn't answer him and continued leading him out of the hotel through the lobby. Johnny noticed a skeleton right near him and stuck his hand in it, thinking it was fake. However, the skeleton shrieked and Johnny jumped back.

"Get your hands out of my wife!" A second skeleton said in anger. Johnny shrieked in fear, realizing the skeletons were real. He started panicking, running into some of the other monsters, and screamed, realizing all the monsters were real, and not humans in costumes like he thought. He then ran into a witch and landed on her broom, causing it to take flight. Johnny flew around the hotel lobby before finally crashing into Mavis. They both fell to the floor and looked up at each other. Suddenly, a purple zing cast itself upon their eyes, and Drac hurried over to Mavis.

"Mavis, are you okay?" He asked, extending his cape with his arms so she couldn't see Johnny.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird." Mavis said, referring to the purple swirl she saw in her eyes. "Wait, who is that?"

"Who are you talking about?" Drac asked, pretending not to know about Johnny.

"Uh, the one standing behind you." Mavis said.

"Oh him! Uh, he's no one important. And he was just leaving." Drac said grabbing Johnny.

"Uhh, okay." Mavis replied. Drac then took Johnny and led him to a hidden passage. Johnny followed as the Count led with some candles.

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked.

"Getting you out of here. There should be an exit here somewhere…" Drac muttered as they entered a room with multiple passages.

"Why are you so against humans? I mean, aren't you a human? You look like one." Johnny asked. Drac glared at him in anger.

"No, I am not a human. I'm a vampire, as is my daughter." Drac replied.

"Oh, she was that girl I ran into right?" He asked. Drac sighed in annoyance.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Is it true you suck human blood?" Johnny asked. He didn't know much about vampires, so he was curious.

Drac sighed again. "Yes, everything you've heard is true. I suck human blood, I can turn into a bat, and I can't eat garlic…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't eat garlic?" Johnny asked.

Drac glared at him, did all humans ask this many questions?

"Yes… I can't have garlic, it makes my throat swell." Drac answered before running into a wall. The two turned back and went down a different passage. Eventually they came across a candleholder that Drac smiled at. "Ah, here we go." He pulled it and it opened a hidden door. Johnny looked and saw another hotel room with a pink bed. He was about to enter, until he heard a bunch of little noises. Both Johnny and Drac crouched down to see two little monsters.

"I am sorry, I'm a little lost. Yes, I know it's your honeymoon, I apologize. Go back to what you were doing." Drac said as he and Johnny backed into the passage.

"Uhh, what was that about?" Johnny asked, but Drac didn't respond. "Do you know where we're going?"

"I'm not down here much." Drac replied. "It's meant to be an exit in case humans invade." They went through a couple hallways and had to turn back. They eventually came to another candlestick and Drac said "I think this is it." Johnny had his doubts so he stood back and out of sight.

Drac pulled the lever and they saw a skeleton showering. The skeleton screamed. "I am so sorry!" Drac shouted.

"What is wrong with you people?!" A second skeleton shouted. It was apparent this second skeleton was the firsts husband. Johnny tried not laugh as a wet rag was thrown, smacking Drac in the face.

Drac quickly closed the door and they continued on their way. During that time, Johnny couldn't stop the occasional chuckle. "Okay, I really need some silence right now." Said a very annoyed Dracula. They came across a stairway and went down. The stairs ended, but in a massive drop that no one could survive. Drac forgot to warn Johnny and the red haired human walked right over the edge. Shocked, Drac transformed into a bat and went after Johnny. Drac lifted Johnny up and back onto the stairs.

"Whoa, that was close." Johnny said walking next to Drac as he changed back to normal.

Not saying anything, they walked back and entered another hallway. They stayed silent until they reached another candlestick. "Alright, third times a charm." Again, Johnny stepped to the side just in case it was wrong. The secret entrance opened and they saw a fight going on. Johnny didn't know who any of them were, but Drac did. It was Frank, Murray, Wayne, a bunch of wolf children, and Jimmy. They were all throwing about three zombies.

Drac panicked and tried to close the door but Frank saw them. "Drac!"

"Yes Frankie?" said a very nervous Drac, glad that Johnny hid.

"Hey buddy, what have you been doing?" Frank questioned.

Drac smiled. "Don't move." He whispered to Johnny. "Never mind that!" Drac shouted to his friends. "What have you all been doing?"

Wayne answered. "We wanted to practice our big number for Mavis's party, but these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand."

"Yeah, they were kinda being idiots about it." Jimmy added.

"Okay." Drac said. "Put down Zombie Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven this instant." Frank threw Bach, Murray slammed Mozart to the ground, and Wayne spat Beethoven out. All three zombies landed in front of Drac. "Did you get to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven?"

"Listen Drac." Wayne began, getting Drac's attention. "We wanted to play something, like old times. We even thought you could sing with us."

Drac chuckled nervously. "Come on fellas, you know I haven't sang in public since Martha."

"Yeah." Frank said. "But we just thought you know, how much Mavis would love it."

"I said no!" Drac shouted before his eyes turned to slits and his fangs grew in length. He roared at his friends before calming a second later. "Don't ask me again!" Once calmed down enough he smiled and said. "Okay let's hug the zombies. Let's all make up."

Drac walked away and Jimmy whispered to Frank. "He really scared you, didn't he?"

"I wasn't scared!" Frank denied. "I was just being polite."

As everyone was talking, Johnny was watching. He then jumped back in surprise when Mavis appeared upside down in front of him. "Hey!" She greeted with a smile. "I thought you helping my dad? What are you doing?" Mavis assumed Johnny was another monster her father brought in to help setup her party.

Johnny quickly thought of an excuse. "You see, your dad was taking me to where I'm going to be working!" He said. He noticed Mavis was turning red.

"So, who are all the monsters?" Johnny asked, changing the subject.

"They're all my uncles. Frankenstein, the one hugging Mozart over there." Johnny looked and saw a giant man crushing a zombies head. "There's Wayne the werewolf." Johnny saw the humanoid wolf. "And Murray the mummy." Johnny looked and finally saw a large man wrapped in old bandages.

"Hey Mavis." greeted a high voice from a spider, causing Johnny to jump in surprise again.

That caught everyone's attention as they looked to see Johnny. "And who are you?" Frank asked. Mavis looked at Johnny.

"Yeah, you never did tell me your name." She said.

Drac was quick to get in between and whispered to Johnny. "They won't kill you as long as they think you're a monster."

'_How comforting._' Johnny thought to himself nervously.

"Oh, his name is uh, Johnnystein!" Drac said thinking of a random name. "He's your cousin Frankie."

"I don't have a cousin." Muttered Frank.

"Yes you do! He's uh, your sixth cousin three times removed." Drac stated.

"On your right arms side." Added Johnny, causing Frank to look at his right arm.

Frank then smiled, completely buying the story. "Well, it's nice to meet you Cuz!" he said shaking Johnny's hand, which started slamming the red haired human into the ground.

Mavis saw this and giggled, making Johnny playfully glare at her. "Glad you think this is funny." He muttered with a smile.

"So what brings you here Johnnystein?" said a new voice that made Johnny jump again. Johnny looked but all he saw was a pair of floating glasses. "Sorry, I really should clear my throat before I talk."

Johnny looked at Mavis with a face that said, "Who is this?" Seeing this, she answered, "Johnnystein, this is my Uncle Griffin, also known as the invisible man."

"Thank you for the introduction." Griffin said. "So, what brings you here?" He asked Johnny again.

"I'm…uh…party planner." Johnny said, remembering his excuse.

Drac smiled nervously and said. "Yes! I have recruited Mr. Johnnystein here to help me with Mavis's party."

"Wait a minute." Said a surprised Murray. "You asked someone to help?" he asked in confusion.

"Captain Control Freak?" Said an equally surprised Wayne.

"It's Count." Drac said with a frown. "And yes, I thought having a Mavis contemporary would be useful."

Johnny nodded and said. "Yeah, he needed a new perspective." Drac's frown increased here whilst everyone's grin grew.

Wayne stepped forward and said. "Okay Johnnystein, Mr. Tight Coffin over here was planning to have these powdered lame-o's play at the party." He pointed to the three zombies, which made them sad.

Frank continued, "So anyways, we thought we could liven things up a bit." He finished as they all smiled.

"How?" Johnny asked, trying to get an understanding.

"Music!" they all said at the same time. "Here, we'll show you." Griffin finished.

_**(Music)**_

_Girl, I can't believe it's your big night_

_Seems like only yesterday, you were eating mosquitoes_

_But now you're eating frogs and mice_

_Scarfing them down like Doritos_

_Tell me, where did the time go girl?_

_**(End)**_

"Can you all stop for a second?" Johnny asked, making them all stop in confusion. "Where I'm from, music doesn't sound like that."

"Yes, thank you Johnnystein." Drac agreed.

Looking at Johnny, Frank playfully asked, "Think you could do better?" he then grabbed Johnny and threw him onto the stage and handed him a guitar.

"But I haven't played in years!" Johnny shouted, trying to leave but the others wouldn't let him. He looked around and saw expectant looks from Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Jimmy. He looked to Drac and saw an evil smirk. Johnny then looked at Mavis and saw a hopeful look, making him sigh and think '_What am I going to sing?_' then he had an old memory that made him smirk. Stepping up to the others, Johnny whispered into their ears, getting confused nods. Once that was done, Johnny stepped up to the microphone with the guitar and nodded to Griffin. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Mavis as he began to sing.

_**(Song)**_

(Birthday by The Beatles)

You say it's your birthday

It's my birthday too, yeah

They say it's your birthday

We're gonna have a good time

I'm glad it's your birthday

Happy birthday to you

Yes, we're going to a party party

Yes, we're going to a party party

Yes, we're going to a party party

I would like you to dance, birthday

Take a cha-cha-cha chance, birthday

I would like you to dance, birthday

Dance

I would like to dance, birthday

Take a cha-cha-cha chance, birthday

I would like you to dance, birthday

Dance

You say it's your birthday

It's my birthday too, yeah

They say it's your birthday

We're gonna have a good time

I'm glad it's your birthday

Happy birthday to you

_**(End)**_

Desperately wanting to stop the music, Drac followed the cables to the plugs and pulled them from their sockets, stopping the music. It was too late as many monsters appeared and started cheering to the music even though the song was already over. Mavis was the only one not cheering but staring at Johnny in awe. "I am so blown away right now!" she said loudly as she ran up to Johnny.

Frank stepped forward and shouted. "I think this guy is gonna make this…the…best…party…EVER!"

"Oh yeah he is!" Jimmy agreed.

All the monsters then started the crowd around Johnny, giving suggestions to the party '_Was I really that good?_' Johnny nervously thought to himself as he listened to the suggestions.

"We're not doing any of that!" Drac shouted as he floated into the air, stopping everyone from talking. "We're going to stay on schedule, alright?" he rhetorically asked.

"All right Dad, all right." Mavis said exasperated. Then she smiled and grabbed Johnny's hand. "You're coming too, right Johnnystein?"

Johnny just shrugged with a smile. "I don't know." Everyone then started trying to convince Johnny to join in, while Drac glared at the human.


End file.
